Talk:Yuumi/@comment-4664737-20190518115856/@comment-4664737-20190522012043
@Double Slap Okay. You got me right there. I wasn't thinking of Assassins at all. You mean melee Assassins like Zed or Fizz, right? I will have to admit that I didn't think of them because I attach to a Marksman most of the time. I will also admit that I only attach to a someone else when I need to heal them but I stick to my Marksman most of the time. So I should use Yuumi more offensively, is that right? Please correct me if I'm wrong. I've had great results with Juggernauts like Darius and Skirmishers like Yasuo because I can support them with a haste and some CC along them way. Although I will have to say that it's a pain the ass when you're the ones in the defensive. Her heal is unremarkable in early levels but it's on an ammo system so you can double heal at some times. But I also get the feeling why her heal is on a higher cooldown is because of her passive which basically gives her free MP and shields. Do you have tips in the early game where you need to initiate for your Marksman? I also found some players who are smart enough that they ignore Yuumi and focus on the Marksman instead. I think they're good players because they know Yuumi doesn't pose much of a threat on her own and they're also confident that they can get to you right after they take care of your Marksman. The haste on her E is barely noticeable, I have to say that out loud. Which is even harder without the Marksman burning Flash. I have no problems with hitting anyone with the attached Q but I'm frustrated that it's completely unreliable outside being attached to someone. The adaptive force is priceless, thank you for pointing that out to me as I left that out earlier. I remembered taking her out for a spin in VS A.I. and went AP Yuumi. If I remember correctly, I think I was giving the person I was attached to 57 AD. I think it was a Caitlyn I was attached too. That's free AD for them, which is fine. Until they're caught out and get nuked down, followed by truly yours shortly thereafter. I have to go and try Athene's on Yuumi. I think it'll do well. My go-to usually with her is Redemption and Iron Solari. Both for my sake and the team's sake. I'm trying to find a way to live with her ult because that's the one tthing that really pisses me off aside from Vayne players who think they can 1 VS. 5 all the time. You have to admit that it's on a welfare check of an ult. I stick about what I said that the first blast should root and everything blast thereafter should just deal damage if the person struck has already be rooted or apply a slow if they're hit only by following blasts. If they made her Unstoppable while channeling that ult, I'll be a happy cat and shut my trap until the next debacle. Do you have advice on how deal with Champions that can jump to your face like there's no tomorrow?